Tornado
by camera enthusiast
Summary: BOOM! I screamed grabbing onto Chad, "Let's go!" "Alright!" We ran into the back room and just as Chad went to shut the door we heard a big window crash. "That cannot be good!" he yelled loudly. "Oh, really!"
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the studio coming to the realization that the once baby boy blue sky and turned into a deep death tone.

"That can't be good," I mumbled to myself. I walked over to my 2010 Ford

F150. I saw a familiar blonde hair, blue eyed teenager get into the metallic blue Volvo next to me. I immiediately recognized him as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Weather looks terrible," he said, slipping his aviator sunglasses on.

"Sure does," I agreed with hit TV drama star, "Last time I saw this kind of weather was in Wisconsin right before a tornado hit." His eyes widened as he nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't reccomend leaving right now," he suggested shutting the door on his car just as rain started to fall, probably not wanting hid newly installed leather interior getting wet.

"Where am I going to go then, Chad? The studio locks up in 5 minutes," I said with an eye roll emphasizing his idiocy.

"God, Sonny. Just once could you ahree one thing I say?" he questioned me while stepping under the metal onning.

"Yes, yes I could. But life wouldn't be nearly as interesting," I smirked making my way towards him.

"Funny," he remarked, "Where's Tammy, Zoey, Nick, and Brady?" he asked, watching the rain, which was now falling recklessly.

I shook my head stepping closer to the door, "You mean Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady?"

He shrugged his infamous not caring shrug, "I don't care." Told you so.

"Well if you must know, I had a meeting with Marshall, who's already gone. We didn't tape today," I said resting my hand on the doorknob.

"Well, Sonny. Door's still unlocked, I don't plan on dying so go in," he said turning around for the first time and walking towards me.

"Fine," I sighed a sigh of defeat. I opened the door with Chad standing behind me, "Okay, the best place to be during a tornado is the farthest room from the door."

"Since you know _everything_," he snappped, "let's go this farthest room," he began walking off to the right.

"Chad?" I called after him. He turned around lifting his head cueing me to continue, "Back room's this way."

"No, it's not?" he argued.

"Considering the fact it's called the 'Back Room' I think it is," I fought.

"Touche`," he said stifiling a laugh, "Can we run now?" he asked terrified.

"One, who says touche? Two, sure we can. Three, is the Chad Dylan Cooper scared?" I teased stepping towards him.

"CDC doesn't do fear. Fear is scared of Chad Dylan Cooper," he stated, matter of factly, stepping towards the left.

Wow, I thought, was he actually afraid? I mean I'd save him... I'd die for him.. I'm in love with- NO ONE. I'm in love with no one. I would never die for Chad.. Pffft.

I shook the thought from my head, "You're afraid of spiders?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. We've been through this. Not the little ones."

I smirked, "Heights?" I loved bringing up old memories.

"Only big ones," he grabbed my wrist as a big crash of thunder came followed by some lightning.

"Why are you-"

BOOM!

I screamed grabbing onto Chad, "Let's go!"

"Alright!"

We ran into the back room. Just as Chad went to shut the door, we heard a window crash and he jumped back.

"That cannot be good!" he yelled loudly trying to get a grip on the knob.

"Oh, really?" I slapped his shoulder. Hard.

He rubbed his hurt shoulder, "Ow!"

"Did that hurt?"

"No! It felt amazing!" he said with loads of sarcasm. He had finally got his grip and was now trying to push the door shut. He finally got it shut after numerous tries.

"I'm sorry. It's just- HOLY CRAP!" I screamed and pointed like someone on drugs. Chad turned around in time to see either a huge gust of wind or a tornado. In my opinion, I think it's safe to say it's a-

"TORNADO!"" Chad screamed as if he were a 5 year old child. "Here let's go hide in the corner... Together." He held my hand pulling me over to the corner he was referring to, "Sit." He let go of my hand.

Suddenly the tingling that was in my hand stopped. I pondered why there was a tingling sensation to begin with and realized it stopped when he let go of my hand. Was it because _Chad _was holding _my _hand? I shook the thought from my head thinking I just needed security and he was the only one here.

"Sonny! Sit! Now!" he yelled at me shoving himself in front of my now sitting body. I grabbed onto his waist and he held my hands, I then placed my head on his shoulder. He used his free hand to keep my head keeping glass from cutting my face. We may not have realized but we were fighting for something so big.

Each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

We were in the same position for quite a while. Chad would occasionally say my name to assure me we were still alive.

I heard one last gust of wind and then it got silent.

I lifted my head up from Chad's neck and and nearly started crying. "Chad?" I shook him awake and he jumped.

"Sonny?" he called back, looking around the remains of the studio, "Oh dear god."

Everything was demolished. The posters were laying in front of us, there was also a few kitchen utensils laying around. He looked over at me and saw the tears in my moist eyes.

"Sonny..." he began, turning towards me.

"No, no. It's alright..." I stuttered while still holding onto Chad.

"Sonny, it's not. I know you. You're going to act as if it's alright when really it's not," he admitted rubbing my head.

"You know me so well," I cried into his blue shirt.

"Sonny, come on. Let's go home," he stood up, straightened out his clothes and held out his hand to pull me up.

I stared at him and smiled, "Alright."

We walked to the door and just as he went to grab the knob the door fell over. For the first time, I saw what was left of Condor Studios.

Absolutely nothing.

**Oh, wow. That was extremely short? Wow, sorry. I didn't know it was that short... **


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the destructed parts of the studio.

"My car!" I screamed running to where the parking lot... was in search of my beloved F150.

"My Volvo!" Chad shouted running after me.

I saw my F150, alright. Let's just say you can fit a table, a couple of props, and 7 pounds of dog food. Oh, it all fit through the big gaping hole in my window. And for Chad? He learned it's always smart to shut your door and roll up your windows when it rains. Especially when there's newly installed expensive leather interior inside. The good news it he did that. But the tornado was kind enough to open his door for him.

"My baby!" he shouted at the inanimate object. He rest his hands on top of it in surrender.

"It's alright, Chad," I comforted him, rubbing his back.

"How are we going to get home?" was his biggest worry.

I ignored him and walked over to my truck, "This was brand new. $820,000! How am I ever going to going to get that money again? I bet it doesn't even run anymore." I inhaled and exhaled deeply and clicked the alarm button on my keys. Sure enough, the lights came on then died three seconds later, "Wonderful," I mumbled walking over to Chad and his "baby."

"Why do the good die young?" he shouted to the sky as if speaking to God.

"Chad... it's a car," I stated rubbing his back again.

"Sonny..." he started but stopped midsentence.

"No, tell me, Chad!" I urged him.

"Well.. without my car... you're all I got, Sonny," he confessed.

"That's a lie, Chad! You've got your cast," I offered to him, who was now placing his hand on my shoulder.

"That's all they are to me. Cast mates," he sighed pulling me in for a hug.

"Chad. You've got parents, right?" I said fighting free from his embrace, by the way, I didn't succeed. I did not like where this was going.

"Psh, Sonny. My parents left me when I was fourteen," he said grabbing my hand from the top of my truck.

"But, Chad, you've got-" I stopped my sentence. Absolutely speechless.

You're probably wondering why I stopped my sentence. That's an easy question.

Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chad!" I screamed pushing him off of me.

"Sonny…" he stammered, touching his lips, in shock, "I'm… so sorry… I didn't mean to."

"No… It's alright…" I stuttered, backing away from him.

"Sonny… I'm-" I cut him off.

"What if I liked it?" I blurted out, quickly throwing my hand over my mouth.

"You… what?" he smirked, his know-it-all smirk coming closer.

"I… liked it."

"Falling for Chad Dylan Cooper, I see?" he smiled.

"No.. Just falling for the way you kiss, duh," I said smiling a huge toothy smile.

"Whatever," he couldn't stop grinning. I loved knowing I put that smile on his face, "Then I'm falling for the way you grabbed my shirt in passion," he winked.

"Maybe you are?" I said matter of factly. I took a step towards him and felt his warm minty breathe on my forehead.

"And maybe I'm not amazing," he retorted.

"Eh… wouldn't go _that _far," I winked… kind of. I can't wink, sorry! I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, now we're going for hugging…?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Possibly… So…" I said, making a nice moment extremely awkward.

"Sonny… will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me, sincerely.

"Sure, if you promise to be my boyfriend?" I said, in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Promise," he chuckled to himself hugging me tighter.

"How do we get home?" I asked, laughing a bit myself.

"We walk…" he said, as if it were obvious. He held out his hand, wanting me to hold it.

Strange this is, I wanted to hold it. I grabbed his hand and we walked off into the sunlight as boyfriend and girlfriend.

And I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Sorry that this was kind of rushed. It's EXTREMELY short, as well. It wasn't intentionally. But they already kissed? Sonny liked it… So, there! DON'T SHOOT ME! (: ANYWAY, want me to continue? Review and tell me! (:**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, for this story "Tornado" do you like where it ended? Keep it there? Continue? Review and tell me! (;**


End file.
